The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing device adapted for recording or reproducing signals by positioning a signal transducing element in the vicinity of or in direct contact with a disc-shaped rotary recording medium.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a recording and reproducing device so constructed as to allow free insertion and withdrawal of the disc-shaped recording medium together with its protective housing, to and from the recording/reproducing device.
Hitherto, there have been proposed various types of recording/reproducing devices for disc-shaped recording mediums: e.g. mechanically recorded mediums such as acoustic records having time signal recording grooves, magnetically recorded mediums and optically recorded mediums.
Recently, in order to cope with the increasing demand for recording and reproducing high frequency video signals, the recording mediums are required to have relatively high density signals recorded thereon. In these recording mediums carrying the densely recorded signals, even a fine scratch, fine dust, or other contaminations badly influences the reproduction of the signals.
Therefore, there is a strict requirement to handle the recording discs with the greatest care, and the insertion and withdrawal of the recording disc to and from the recording/reproducing device has to be made without direct contact from the operator's hand to the recording medium, otherwise a substantial problem is presented.
The present invention is designed to overcome the above described problems of the prior art so as to provide a device for inserting and withdrawing the disc-shaped recording medium to and from the recording/reproducing device.
To this end, according to the invention, there is provided in a recording and reproducing device a device for inserting and withdrawing a disc-shaped recording medium together with a protective housing having a carrier plate adapted to carry the recording medium and a flexible cover which covers the recording medium, comprising means for guiding the carrier plate to a recording/reproducing position where the recording/reproducing is performed, means for taking said flexible cover off said carrier plate when said housing is transferred to said recording/reproducing position, and means for clamping the recording medium in said housing which has been moved to said recording/reproducing position.
The above and other objects, as well as advantageous features of the invention will become clear from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the attached drawings in which: